Hyrule Compendium
The Hyrule Compendium is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a feature of the Sheikah Slate. By using the Camera Rune to take photos of creatures, monsters, materials, equipment, and treasure, the photographed items are catalogued into a photographic reference. Any of the items can be tracked within the photos with the Sheikah Sensor+. According to Purah, it is actually one of the three main functions that the Sheikah slate originally possessed when it belonged to Princess Zelda one hundred years ago. Compendium Entries Link can add entries primarily by taking pictures of specific items, animals, and enemies. When viewed through the Camera Rune, a orange box-like reticle will appear around things that can be added to the Compendium. Taking its picture will add a small portrait to the compendium along with its description and other information. A blue reticle will appear for any thing already in the Compendium, though if Link takes its picture again he will be asked if he wishes to replace the old photo recorded for that entry with the new photo, allowing Link to replace old images with a better one. In addition to taking pictures of obtainable items, Link can also take pictures of Equipment wielded by other characters to add them to the Compendium allowing Link to search for those weapons using the Sheikah Slate+ to obtain his own. Only weapons, bows, shields, certain materials, Ore Deposits, and Treasure Chests can be added to the Compendium as armor, key items, monster parts, guardian parts, dragon parts, certain cooking ingredients, food dishes, and unique amiibo equipment cannot be added to the compendium. All item entry descriptions (including collectable creatures such as fish, snails, crabs, bugs, frogs, and lizards) are identical to their item inventory descriptions, though with additional information such as effects and common locations. Most enemies and bosses can be added to the Compendium which will provide information such as common locations, spoils, and a description which provides information on that enemy such as their origins and behavior. Wild and domestic animals also have entries allowing Link to learn about them. Entries for Wild animals that can be hunted for meat and other spoils tell what kind of items they drop just likely with enemies. Rare or unique creatures such as Blupees, Lord of the Mountain, Stalhorse, as well as the special Giant & White Horse have their own entries. The three dragons are classified as Monsters despite the fact they are benign entities that involuntarily release elements harmful to Link unless he is wearing armor that grants him immunity to their specific element and does not list their material drops. Additionally Yiga Clan enemies and Guardians are classified as monsters in the compendium, though this is likely due to them being enemies. Interestingly, Stalhorse are considered creatures, despite being undead horses created by Ganon, though this is likely due to the fact they are little more than animated horse skeletons that behave like their domesticated counterparts. Additionally, Symin will reward Link with the Classified Envelope key item once he has completed the Hyrule Compendium which he found in some books which contains a picture of a beautiful young woman of the Sheikah tribe which is implied to be Purah as a young woman. This key item simply acts as a trophy for completing the Hyrule Compendium. Amiibo exclusives such as Wolf Link and amiibo exclusive weapons, Twilight Bow, and Hero's Shield lack Hyrule Compendium enties. Epona lacks her own unique entry as she is classified as under the standard Horse entry despite her legendary status, though this allows Link to take her picture for the standard Horse entry. EX Enties As part of "The Champions' Ballad" DLC, new entries for the One-Hit Obliterator, Molduking, Igneo Talus Titan, and Monk Maz Koshia. As a result of these new entries, the Compendium number order is changed to reflect the inclusion of these new entries. These EX entries empty spaces feature the same "EX" logo used for EX Treasure Chests to denote downloadable content instead of the usual Sheikah Emblem. Sheikah Sensor+ The Sheikah Sensor+ is a rune upgrade developed by Purah during the Age of Burning Fields which she stated at the age of 30 and took 50 years to complete as she was 80 when it was completed according to Purah's Diary. However she was unable to add it to the Sheikah Slate stored with Link and waited a century to give it to him in exchange for payment of three Ancient Screws during the Side Quest "Slated for Upgrades". After receiving her payment, Purah allows Link to use her Guidance Stone to upload the upgrade which links the Sheikah Sensor and Hyrule Compendium basic runes together allowing Link to search for things recorded in the Hyrule Compendium like with Shrines provided their entry has been filled. Symin becomes excited by the new upgrade as he research seems to focus around the Sheikah Sensor. He asks to see the Sheikah Slate leading to the Side Quest "Sunshroom Sensing" where Symin asks Link to take a picture of a Sunshroom growing outside next to the lab's back wall to add its entry to the Compendium then select its entry to search for it. He then requests Link obtain three Sunshrooms using the sensor in nearby Retsam Forest. After completing this task, he rewards Link with three Hearty Truffles completing the quest which acts as a tutorial for the Sheikah Sensor+. Additionally by speaking to Symin after completing the side quest, he reveals he discovered picture data while running a test on the lab's Guidance Stone which can be used to fill in the missing entries. Though she does not like people using her Guidance Stone she agrees to humor Symin and Link so they can test it out. This results in a random entry being filled in provided the Compendium has not been completely filled beforehand by Link. Symin explains this allows Link to search for things he hasn't encountered or entries he may have missed such as a boss, the Master Sword in its pedestal within Korok Forest, or certain Lynel series equipment. However Purah notes she will not let Link use her Guidance Stone for free and forces Symin to charge Rupees for this picture data upload service as the lab could use the research funding. After the first use, Symin allows Link to purchase pictures based on their classification Fauna (Creatures), Enemy (Monsters), Materials, Weapons (Equipment), or Other (Treasure). However the picture received is random beyond its classification and Link can only acquire pictures for missing entries. Also different classes of picture have different costs. Symin warns the these pictures are lost if Link overwrites them with a picture he has taken (reloading a previous save will not restore them either due to the way the game stores the picture data for Hyrule Compendium entries) however the entry remains allowing Link to search for them. The free trial and purchasing pictures is completely optional. It should be noted the Sheikah Sensor+ detects equipment wielded by NPCs that Link cannot obtain, though Link can take pictures of said equipment to add their enties to the Compendium or replace a previous picture. This also applies to "The Test of Wood" on display though they can wielded during the test itself. It is implied some of these pictures were taken by Princess Zelda and/or Purah before the Great Calamity and the data somehow ended up being stored in Purah's Guidance Stone possibly when it was restoring the Sheikah Slate's missing/corrupted components and data. Alternatively it was a backup file for the Hyrule Compendium created by Zelda, Purah, and/or the ancient Sheikah (with Zelda and/or Purah adding onto it). Zelda is shown taking pictures during Recovered Memory #9: "Silent Princess" supports this idea and fits with Zelda's passion for scholarly research as well as makes sense she would be eager to test the Sheikah Slate's features and available runes including the Hyrule Compendium. Picture Data Upload Service Note: Stock numbers can fluctuate based on number of enties filled in by Link taking pictures. Filling in a entry reduces the number of pictures in stock. Stock is based on the number of empty enties Link has in the Hyrule Compendium. The pictures received act as default pictures for each entry they fill and are lost if overwritten. The first upload during Link's testing it is free though the picture received is random and class of picture cannot be selected. Contents The table below lists the full contents of the Hyrule Compendium. Creatures Monsters Monsters (Spoilers) Materials Equipment Treasure See Also *Camera Rune *Sheikah Sensor Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items